


Yours was a lingering touch

by LG_Consor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Angst, Emotional, F/F, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Tumblr drabbles, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_Consor/pseuds/LG_Consor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets written and posted on my Tumblr whenever feels strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My blue and your red

_“Don’t worry, Asami. Red has always been your colour.”_

Korra averted her gaze, trying not to look at the soon-to-be bride.

Asami looked radiant in her traditional dress.

Instead, Korra put her hand in her coat pocket, fingers playing with the small box inside.

It wasn’t meant to be given this way, but when Korra put it in Asami’s hand and closed her palm, it was almost worth it to see her face light up.

Asami hugged her and said ‘thank you’, and Korra was glad Asami couldn’t see her face now.

Her voice shook as she returned the embrace.

_“Congratulations on your engagement.”_

Through her clouded eyes, Korra could almost imagine herself standing next to Asami, wearing her own blue dress.

It should have been her.


	2. Unagi-don

Asami did not study her arse off to be sweet talked into an arrange marriage upon her return from a foreign country.

At least, that was what she had always believed. And complained. Multiple times. Every time she had a call from her parents. Granted, it wasn’t an arranged marriage as such. But in her country ‘dating’ always meant ‘with serious intent to wed’, and for her parents to wish to set her up with this person…

Opal had always treated her to unagi-don afterwards. Never the club, though. She hated the club. Too noisy. Too rowdy for her taste.

Unagi-don understood her, though. Asami didn’t know how Opal managed to convince the restaurant’s head chief to smuggle the eels for her, but a girl probably had her ways.

It should have been her comfort food, not the one food that this Korra knew how to make best.

For all the talks she’d had with her mother, Asami didn’t think Korra would turn out to be this attractive in person. Her father did send her those pics but Asami had always ignored them in defiance. She might need to look through her mails again when she got back home later.

_Mmmm, all those muscles_.

“Isn’t it great Asami? If you two get married at least I will be able to sleep at night knowing my daughter won’t be able starve herself to death.”

Her mother chuckled lightly and Asami coughed as she tried to dismiss the images her brain had conjured.

Korra’s eyes glinted and she subtly flexed her bicep as if knowing what was going on in Asami’s head - and she had to swallow the urge to dig a hole on the ground straight through the core of the Earth to return to her first year in uni. Korra hadn’t moved to this house next door to her family’s by then and maybe if Asami digged deep enough she’d be thrown into another universe and they would never have to meet.


	3. Music box

A life time ago, her name was the only thing that mattered.

“Do I know you?”

The answer was so simple, yet so hard to say at the same time.

But she said it anyway.

“Yes.”

Korra was staring at her like she was a total stranger.

Korra had warned her. The music box. Had tried to drive her away because she had known beforehand this was how it would be. Asami had insisted she could take it. Anything. From mentally preparing herself for the impending day to always waking up at night alone as Korra’s condition got worse. Searching for her had been easy at first, until one day Asami got home with Korra unconscious in her arms and realised she hadn’t even had time to change out of her nightwear.

It was all nothing if it meant to be near her, she’d believed. There was nothing she couldn’t take, and nothing she wouldn’t give.

But she also had hoped. Had hoped that the coma was the only “irreversible effect” Korra had. Had hoped when the nurses at the reception didn’t ask her who she was visiting anymore. Had hoped because she just couldn’t allow herself to think otherwise because it hurt. Too much.

Because being well prepared for something didn’t mean she wanted it to happen.


	4. Through the lens

“Kiss me.”

She couldn’t decide if the other girl’s tone was challenging or demanding. Probably a bit of both. She didn’t care.

“No.” There. A reply. Short, simple and straight to the point. She hoped.

“Why not?”

Spirits, was she asking her to– Did she really have to–

“Because…” She didn’t dare to blink. “… Because then I’d know you’re not real, and I can’t live with that.”


	5. Loves of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kind-of-a-demigod.

Korra woke to the tickling sensation of fingers tracing the scars on her back.

“Hello sunshine~” She yawned with one eye closed. Bit early in the morning, perhaps. Didn’t matter.

“Hey,” came the quiet reply. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmm… yeah. You?”

“Not quite.” A light chuckle. “You snored and he kicked. Perfect combination.”

That woke her up. “Sorry.” She winced, voice muffled by the fluffy pillow underneath. Then her face broke into a huge grin. “But you only have yourself to blame. I only snore when I’m dead tired. You and your pregnancy…”

“Oh?” Asami pat her playfully on the back. “Didn’t someone boast to me the other day that their stamina had no match?” She ticked her tongue, feigning disapproval while her hand travelled up Korra’s spine. “My poor son, why do you have to be related to this dirty liar?” 

“Hey, stop– Ah! Stop that! Haha!” Korra laughed and squirmed under her touch. “You know I’m– ticklish. Stop–”

Laughters filled the room and soon Asami joined in. “Oh great mighty Avatar, do you yield? I’m a merciful person, just say the word.“

“Yes– haha, stop! I yield! I yield!” Korra was on the verge of tearing up from laughing too hard. “Tell my son I loved him and I sacrificed my dignity for him!” 

Asami’s fingers stopped moving as she smiled and placed a kiss on Korra’s head. “Tell him yourself when he’s here. Now, as a reward.” Her lips travelled down to the back of Korra’s neck and she sucked, leaving a dark spot behind. “How about a morning round to start the day?”


	6. Our time

After a good five minute of leaning her head on the door, Korra turned the knob with one hand while holding a flower bouquet in another.

“Morning, love.”

Inside the room was Asami, her ever so lovely Asami - and she gave her a smile - the brightest, happiest smile of her day - because Asami deserved nothing less than that.

“Morning, Korra.” Asami looked at her with weary eyes, but the smile she gave her in return was still a radiant as ever. “You’re up early again. Where are the kids?”

“Well, you can’t blame me for wanting to see my wife first thing in the morning.” She grinned as her eyes scanned the room looking for something to place the flowers in. “Still asleep at my parents’ place. Have you seen the vase I put here yesterday?”

“I think it’s–”

Korra looked at her when no answer came. When she noticed Asami’s pupils dilate… _No- why- It’s only been a few hours this time–_

Asami blinked. Once. Twice. Korra’d lost count by the eighth time. She winced, mentally bracing herself.

“Korra?”

“Yes, dear?” _No, not this again. Spirits, not this again._

Asami turned her face away, eyes closed shut, refusing to look at her. “Why are you here?”

Her tone was accusing as tears trailed down her cheeks. No matter how many times this had happened, it still stung. Korra clenched her teeth, forcing herself to stay still.

“I’m sorry.” She reached out for Asami’s hand, her thumb rubbing its back. “I’m here now. I’m sorry. I won’t ever leave you again.” She kept apologising, hoping to ease Asami’s pain. Spirits help her. She felt useless, utterly useless.

“It’s been twenty years, Korra. I missed you so much, so damn much.” Asami choked back a sob, then two, then three. “You disappeared without a word and all I got was that one letter you sent me.” Her weak hand kept thumping against Korra’s arm, and… Spirits, Korra felt like crying herself. “Do you have any idea how hurt I’ve been? I waited. I waited! I’ve always waited, Korra!”

Eventually the hitting stopped, and although it left no mark on Korra’s arm, she still felt each and every hit as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly at the sight of a distressed Asami.

She leaned forward to envelope her in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m here now. I won’t ever leave you again. I’m sorry.” Korra kept whispering apologies and comforting words to Asami as she felt her wife melt into the hug. 

_Spirits, what use am I if being the Avatar cannot help my dearest person?_

As the sobs died down, she continued to kiss the top of Asami’s head, the tears at the corner of her eyes, the back of her hand,… Anywhere she could to calm her down, to reassure her that–

 _“I’m here to stay.”_ The promise of a decade back echoed in her ears, and she hated, she hated the way the universe always seemed to love taking everything away from her. She gave so much to the world, she never asked for anything back, and yet… Why did Asami have to suffer like this? Why her? Why _them_?

 _It’s just so goddamn unfair._ Korra thought bitterly, as she placed another kiss on Asami’s head, their promise continued ringing in her ears.


	7. Professionals

Asami quietly got up and gathered her clothes from the floor. The shirt was ruined, torn into barely recognisable pieces, but.

She could feel a pair of eyes watching her from behind. The darkness hid most of her naked body, though those flashes of light from the few cars passed by were enough to illuminate the marks left from last night’s activities.

“Just. Leave it there.” The voice was raspy but not at all tired. It made her wonder if everything was a lie.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.” She didn’t want to argue. They weren’t arguing, but she didn’t have any strength left in her to prepare for that. “Go back to sleep, Korra. I’ll be fine.”

No answer. Only the sound of ruffling sheets. Then, just as Asami finished buttoning her trousers, she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. A chin rested on her shoulder. “Why am I not enough?”

“Don’t–” She bit her lips and felt her resolve weakened with each hot breath grazing her neck. “This is a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“You said the same thing last night, and every night before that.”

The arms tightened and the chin on her shoulder was replaced by Korra’s forehead. Asami leaned down, feeling something tugged at her heart as she brought Korra’s hand up to place a kiss on its back. “You’re more than enough. I can’t– I won’t–”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Said something once, it was a slip of tongue. Said something twice, it became the truth.

“I can join you.” Korra offered. She ran kisses along her shoulder blades and the nape of her neck. “I will join you.”

“You have your responsibilities here.” Her voice was weak, and she hated herself for that. This wasn’t a matter up for debate. This… wasn’t what she should want. And yet…

“I won’t.”

And Asami allowed those calloused hands to unclasp her bra while silently praying that she hadn’t just ruined Korra’s life, too.


	8. If you mix blue with red

Korra’d almost died once. If Asami had meant something important, had been someone who Korra would hold closest to her, she would try and tell Korra to stop being such a goddamn hero and just return to her side.

_(because I can’t live, I can’t live without you.)_

Or so she would like to say, anyway.

But she was Korra’s friend. There were certain boundaries they could never cross. Asami couldn’t act possessive. The Avatar belonged to the world. Asami was just one person.

She understood that, but it still hurt.

Korra belonged to the world, Asami was just a non-bender who happened to possess great wealth due to some knick knack invention that any genius could think of.

_(Not really)_

_(And yet)_

But damn it, because Asami’s heart belonged to the Avatar. If the Avatar’s job was to care about the world and everyone’s happiness, then what about hers?

Didn’t Asami deserve happiness too?

Korra was the Avatar, and the Avatar was Korra, but the world never seemed to care about the girl behind the glowing eyes.

Nor the girl whose heart was ripped away and cut to pieces the moment her eyes noticed Jinora shaking her head.

It wasn’t the end, she wouldn’t allow this to be the end. The keening sound wasn’t hers. Definitely wasn’t hers.

She hoped.


	9. Orugouru

Asami halted her steps when she reached the door with Korra’s name plate on it. Taking a careful breath, she turned the doorknob.

“Evening Korra!”

Blue eyes turned to her in greeting and their owner flashed her a huge grin. “You’re back! Good evening to you too!”

Asami closed the door behind her and offered Korra a smile in return. “Looks like someone’s in a good mood. So how was your day?”

“Terrific! Still haven’t made much progress, I’m afraid. But today you’re here! Can’t ask for more than that.”

Asami winced at Korra’s bright smile, which was too honest for her to make up any excuse to ease her own conscience. “I did mean to visit last night. Sorry.”

Korra just waved her hand at that. “Nah. Figured you were caught up in practice again. Congrats on nailing that spot in the upcoming concert though. By the way,” she made a dramatic show of sniffing the air for a moment. “Is that crab noodles soup I smell?”

Korra’s grin widened further and Asami was again reminded of how lovely those eyes were, the way they just seemed to glint whenever something caught the owner’s interest. Asami had missed them, like how she’d missed waking up to warm pillows and rumpled sheets. Korra’s body had always been so warm, the sudden loss of heat that morning, thus, hit her harder than she’d thought it would.

She still missed waking up to warm pillows and rumpled sheets, but at least there was a place to visit now. Better than nothing.

She nodded. “Your favourite food from your favourite street vendor. Can’t agree with you on the hygienic standard though. If one day you get food poisoning, that’d be on you.”

“ _Awww,_ so you _do_ care,” Korra cooed, her finger pointing at Asami in that annoying, but adorable teasing way of hers.

Asami thought she’d had a pretty good comeback, but Korra beat her to it as her grin grew even more cocky. Asami had missed that, as well. “You know you’re threatening my faithful reputation, right? Keep being cute like that and you might actually win me over any of these days.”

Any words she might have had in her head vanished in an instant. Her smile faltered, and it was a really good thing she’d brought Korra her favourite because the girl was too busy slurping on her noodles to notice.

Asami briefly wondered if this was something one could get used to, because she sure couldn’t.

“How about you? Remember anything new today?”

Changing the topic had always been a good way to not drown herself.

"Ah, that… Nope, nothing that I haven’t known anyway. Though,” Korra’s eyes travelled up to the ceiling, the bowl and chopsticks still held steady in her lap as her eyebrows furrowed, “for some reasons today I kept having this feeling that she’s always been visiting me these last few weeks.”

Asami winced and looked away, if only briefly, before reaching over for Korra’s bowl and put it on the nearby stand.

This wasn’t something she could ever get used to, Asami decided.

“Ah, but that can’t be, I’ve asked the nurses; they told me other than you no one’s been here to see me.” Korra quickly added as she noticed Asami’s lack of, well, anything. _Sometimes she’s just too damn observant for her own good._

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. She may just be busy,” Asami reassured her though her words felt shallow even to her ears. She was well aware that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but she tried for one anyway. If Korra noticed, she didn’t comment.

These days, her pillow didn’t feel quite as warm, just wet. At least Korra wasn’t home to notice.

At least Korra wasn’t anywhere else.


	10. Real enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect Multiplayer AU. Korra is the N7 Slayer Vanguard and Asami is the N7 Demolisher Engineer.

When Asami asked for reinforcement, she didn’t expect it would be a pair of biotics.

Not that she was against biotics. She just specificially requested more tech backups, not wizards who would sooner blow everything up than helping with the current situation.

And maybe she did have something against teaming up with biotics. One went down as soon as he arrived. Poor sod. N7 graduate that she was, Asami, still, was an engineer. Could not run that fast. And she had almost killed that Praetorian too. Just two more shots and probably one well placed grenade, at most.

The other– well. Moving too fast from one place on the battlefield to another. Asami still couldn’t get a good glimpse at him. Her. Whatever.

Anyway, that person was most likely a vanguard.

Through her mask, Asami snorted, her Widow already lined up for another good shot. Vanguard, just the last thing she needed. Always had a knack to mess up her shots. They kept charging with that stupid biotics of them, knocked everything over and… wait. Is that a sword? Who the fuck would bring a sword out here anyway?

She pulled the trigger and took down another possessed abomination which the vanguard was too happy to ignore in favour of the bigger guy. That little shit is gonna get himself or herself or themselves or whatever killed any moment now.

It was time Asami needed to move to another spot, anyway. “Hey airhead, get back here!” she shouted through the comms, not caring if her voice would blast the other’s ear drums. “We need to finished upload this shit or spirits help me I’m gonna shoot you in the head myself!”

Answering her was a voice not too deep but not too high either. “Good evening to you too, cutie!” Quite pleasant to hear, actually. Asami blamed the two days straight fighting alone in this hellhole without so much of a sentient being to have afternoon tea with. The troopers don’t count.

“Wait a sec, I need a target to–” the voice was cut off abruptly and before Asami could finished wondering if she should ask for reinforcement again, a ball of force knocked her down.

“What the fu–”

The trooper laying unconscious on the ground next to her whined one last noise before dying, which sounded like what she wanted to say herself.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” That voice again, this time too close, far too close in fact, because Asami was sure one didn’t need to take off their mask ( _slowly_ , which was kind of ridiculous) and place their lips just inches away from another’s ear just to talk.

However, this close, Asami was able to pick up the familiar scent, though identifying it was a bit trickier.

“Long. Time. No. See.” The voice continued, each words were deliberately said with a husky tone that Asami couldn’t help but shiver. “My honey pie.”

Everything clicked into place at that moment and the thermal clips in her hand fell to the floor, forgotten.

She blinked.

And blinked again.

“You’re alive.” She said weakly, too nervous that if she spoke too loud, the illusion would shatter to million pieces, like the glass of their room window one particular night. The shards still hurt, even now.

“You’re…” she began, again, but unable to find her voice. It was a very good thing that the Collectors were out of troops or taking a breath or whatever at the moment, because for a sniper, steady arm was her lifeline, and she wasn’t sure if the tremor currently running through her would stop in time for a few more shots.

The thing was, she knew it would. She didn’t wear her N7 badge for nothing.

She just didn’t want the magic of the moment to stop.

“Alive? Yes.” Korra grinned that very confident, yet adorable crooked smile of her and Asami had to remind herself to breathe. “Admiral Tenzin said I had to lay low for a while then took on another N7 mission for him. Meant to be back a fortnight later, but, you know how my lucks often are, things went south.”

“Three years, Korra.” Asami hoped her voice was as calm as she thought, or at least calm enough. “Are you really…” _Are you really Korra? Are you really back? Are you real? Are you? Are you?_

There were another thousands “Are you?” Asami wanted to ask, but she choked on the unspoken words. Instead, Asami raised a tentative hand, her guts telling her to just touch already, but…

Was she going insane, living in some feverish dreams her brain was kind enough to show her before the swarm took her consciousness over?

But Korra just took off her right glove, and the dark hand enveloped hers was so warm, the calloused palm felt so familiar that Asami allowed it to guide her hand to Korra’s cheek. Her thumb brushed the other’s lips, as they formed the words she wanted to hear the most.

“I am.”

Asami finally allowed herself to cry when their lips met and there wasn’t a single thing that broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cast Korra as the N7 Fury at first seeing how the vanguard is a male character and adepts are indeed the best at biotics but then again I guess Korra would prefer to charge head first into battle, so...
> 
> (and at first what I had in plan for this was something based on 'an N7 job went bad but their drone survived' and somehow both died but anyway I'm glad I strayed off that path.)
> 
> (and in case you're wondering: yes Asami adopted the turians religion.)


	11. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra found her with neither sight nor sound.

Korra had always thought Asami had a nice voice.

It was the little things. Laughing - _stop teasing me, Korra_. Scolding - _I have work tomorrow, Korra_. Caring - _tell me, Korra_. Loving - _yes, Korra, anything._

She brought her lips to Asami’s throat, then, and kissed her neck. The trail she left behind was wet and slow as she felt every single pulse beating underneath Asami’s skin. She didn’t stop, though, even as Asami’s breaths tickled her ears and she got some of the hair in her nose. Despite the blood and mud, it still smelled like her, like Asami, still as kind and gentle and…

Maybe she would have to learn to take what she could get. _What a life._

Asami shuddered slightly, eyes still closed shut. She snaked her arms around Korra’s middle and buried her head in her shoulder. The contact wasn’t something new or unfamiliar - they’d been intimate, once, before all this mess happened - but the sudden desire to hold her, to protect her, to shield her still overwhelmed Korra. She tightened her clutch on Asami, her lips moving, mouthing the words over and over.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-_

Asami shook her head as she felt the warm liquid seeping into her shirt. _Not your fault._ It took a few tries, but finally she was able to locate Korra’s cheeks with her hands and she pulled her up for a clumsy kiss. Her fingers moved to wipe away Korra’s tears in a pattern that felt to Korra like she was trying to give her some reassurance or comfort.

_What’s done is done_ , it said.

Korra laughed weakly, her throat barely made a sound as she choked. “You don’t deserve this.”

_No one does._ The fingers moved again. _Better me than you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, just in case: no one died.


	12. Apparition

It’s a real pain in the neck when her flawed memory can never retrace the physical defining facial features of people she wants to remember.

_“Who are you?”_

_“Have we met before?”  
_

_“I’m sorry, I can’t…”_

_“… I’m sorry…”_

and really, that’s all she can say these days.

Until one day she stops voicing her apologies

no one wants to hear them, anyway.

 

* * *

Korra hears footsteps drawing near. A moment later, the door creaks, and suddenly she’s not alone anymore.

_My name is Asami. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance._

For a moment Korra thinks she could hear a faint sound of curtain flapping in the wind.

As if by instinct, her hand reaches up, expecting to touch a face but instead all she can grasp is thin air.

_I’m right here._

With just that, her panic seems to fade away.

If it weren’t for the complete darkness in the room, Korra thinks, she would instantly dash for the door, where the voice no doubt comes from.

The tubes and mask could all go to hell for all she cares.

_I’m not going anywhere._

and that’s the whole point, really.

 

* * *

Korra knows she’s been drifting in and out of consciousness for days, because everytime she closes her eyes, she can hear people speaking, sometimes to her, sometimes to each other, quietly, voices full of concern, from the other side of the room.

They’re all gibberish, but from time to time some words do make sense to her.

Most of the time, though, it just makes Korra think she’s losing her mind, or at least the part that helps her understand words and speeches.

But that can’t be, she reassures herself, because Asami’s words always make sense.

_I saw you the other day. You looked well._

Korra chuckles a little at that, “I was force-fed a whole giant portion of something like porridge. The painkillers also helped.”

She doesn’t need to look up to notice a warm smile breaks out on the other’s face.

_Really? I thought you hated porridge._

“I’m sure I’ve mentioned that I was being force-fed.”

_I don’t recall anyone able to pin your down before._

“You think with all these things around me, I’d have a choice?” She protests, yet still aware that there’s no heat in her voice

_Not really. But you’re fun to tease._

If Korra could look into a mirror right now, she knows she’d see a faint tint of pink creeping up her face.

Still, she wonders why people keep talking in incomprehensible language to her. She’s completely sure that she hasn’t been out of the country - Asami speaks her tongue, if that was the case, surely she’d have mentioned.

_What, I didn’t know you’ve decided to become a thinker - that’s so not like you, Korra.  
_

Her almost-permanent visitor is at it again. There must be a smirk on Asami’s face as usual. Korra wish she would let her touch that smile.

Korra sighs, voice surprising small, as if talking to herself. “No, it’s just that… I feel like I’ve been here too long. It makes me feel… restless”. Another quiet sigh. “There are only a few things I can do and I hate this.”

_Stop thinking too much. Things will get better soon. I promise._

 

* * *

And things do get better. In fact, to Korra’s surprise, when she wakes up the next day, suddenly, suddenly she can understand what people say, and indeed, they have been speaking her language as she expected. Suddenly, all the voices, all the words, all the conversations she hears make sense.

Until the doctors and nurses all give Korra raised eyebrows and headshakes when she mentions her name. It’s been a week since everything she hears started to make sense to her - well, everything except this.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She hates the pitying look the doctor’s giving her. “I’m sorry to say this but since the day you was admitted, you haven’t had any visitor.” Stop. “We couldn’t find anyone who may know you even with all the ID and medical records you had on you.”

Is that all the answer she could get?

“Actually, we were waiting - hoping, to be honest - for you to wake up to ask about that.”

But Korra was so sure she’s been…

There was someone, wasn’t there?

The doctor leaves and she’s left alone in her room, once again thinking she must be losing it.

The curtains flap once, then twice. Three times are too many, and Korra hates the sound but can’t bring herself to close the window.

She can’t remember her voice.


	13. Argent Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colour soulmate!AU? Idk. I just went with the flow when I listened to Hurts’ [Illuminated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CvuyaKmLnw)
> 
> Loosely connected but not necessarily belongs to chapter 7 "Professionals" AU (in other words, "inspired").
> 
> Warning: Implied Character Death

When it came right down to it, Korra realised, she didn’t have a single clue how to carry on with her life.

She hadn’t expected to lose anything that she couldn’t get back. She’d never lost anything that she couldn’t get back. In one way or another.

The fire had burnt out and everything was left cloaked in a thick layer of monochrome – the colours of black and white and dust and ashes, and she didn’t know if she should be glad now that blood didn’t look the same anymore.

Her fingers still smelled of gunpowder, of failed attempt to jump and of reflexes not quite quick enough. When she bit on them hard – and she always bit on them more than hard enough, because it was easier to focus on the pain than anything else lately – the blood that came out tasted like summer rain and citrus lilies. Like muffled laughters in the night and stolen kisses under the rain. Boundless and breathless yet entirely beautiful.

_“Or course I mix my own shampoo – how else would I be able to charm you?”_

Amused green eyes. A few freckles at her nape where Korra’d loved to lick and suck and claim. Red lips that had never revealed too much nor had them ever spoken too little. Long, dark hair to run her fingers along the soft curls and untangle any knots they might have unwittingly tied together while under the thrall of passion, of lust and desire and just simply _love_.

Korra’s chest heaved under the weight of memories, of imagination and wishful thoughts all bled into one, and she howled.

The world looked wrong like this – black and white and lifeless and _static_. Drained. Emptied. Exhausted.

Devastated.

She continued to keen, Asami’s pillow still clutched tightly to her chest as she buried her head into what was the only proof of _them_ , of Asami and her together, left.

It’d only been a month and already she’d forgotten how exactly everything was supposed to look like. Only a month and Asami was nothing but a blob of grey memory in her mind, and Korra was terrified of the day when nothing of them was left.

How would anyone expect her to describe colours when she could never again see them?


	14. Silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU; with bending, Amon’s victory (probably?) and the Avatar living in hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Broken Iris’ "[ Forevermore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JczspD-n6c8)" when the idea struck. Was supposed to be angst but it took off on its own. IDEK.  
> Might or might not be expanded into a universe of its own. I'm hardly reliable when it comes to these matters. We'll see.

This particular bar, at this particular part of town, wasn’t a popular spot for hanging out.

Asami was grateful for that.

Her eyelash fluttered, threatening to close shut as she reached for her glass only to realise it was empty. She grunted – and the bartender apparently took that as a cue to give her a refill.

“Rough day?”

She looked up, still blinking the alcohol away (a bit strange – she didn’t remember having that many drinks) and was greeted with a lop-sided grin.

Asami rubbed then squinted her eyes. Under the dim, flickering lights the bar’s owner never bothered to fix, it was hard to see who she was looking at.

There was something wrong with that voice, however.

“You’re not gonna make me blush if all you do is staring at me all night like that, you know? I’m very aware of my sexual appeals,” the girl (and yes, she was sure it was a girl) laughed as she continued drying and putting the cups away. Asami could almost catch a playful wink thrown her way, but that was neither here nor there.

She looked away.

“Not much of a talker, are you?”

This girl was persistent, she gave her that. “Not much in the mood for anything at the moment, more like,” she said, a small hiccup made its way through her throat.

A light chuckle. “You know what, my shift ends in about ten minutes. There’s this amazing restaurant near here that I’ve just discovered the other day. Want to come with me?”

And a shameless flirt, too.

Asami raised one eyebrow. “We’ve just met and I don’t even know your name. Why would I want to go out with a stranger?”

“Well, I suppose if you want a reason,” the girl tilted her head as she leaned over the counter with her chin in her hand – and like this, Asami could almost make out the lines on her face, “you’re cute. I’m more than cute, but everyone knows that already. Cute people hang out together, and food tastes better with cute company. Perfectly good reason, don’t you think?”

She winked, again, and Asami suddenly felt something _pull_ at that smile.

She hesitated. This new bartender was quite attractive, she supposed. But—

“I’m taken.” _Not necessarily true_ , but this girl didn’t need to know that. She turned away.

A calloused hand touched hers and Asami stiffened slightly at the familiarity of it, of the warmth and the shape and size of each of the fingers that came into contact with her own, that she almost missed the girl’s next few words.

“I’m Korra, by the way.” The girl – Korra – brought her hand up and grazed soft lips against its back. “Nice to meet you, Asami Sato.”

She scrambled to her feet and left before her brain could wonder how this Korra knew her name.

 

* * *

 

The Avatar left another message for the city’s authorities on, guess what, the City Hall’s roof. The content was always the same, always against the oppression of benders, always about justice and “true” equality, but the methods varied.

Nursing the mug of coffee in her hands, Asami gathered her legs off the floor as the reporter’s voice – which was probably offering guesses as to what materials the Avatar had used this time for the message – sunk into the background.

It wasn’t like they could find out in time anyway. There was a storm coming, and the letters would be washed away soon enough, leaving no trace behind. Such was the Avatar’s way – flawless, calculating, and meticulous.

She scoffed, fondly – then mentally chastising herself for her reaction.

Her mind wandered off to the strange encounter at the bar the other day.

Something nagged at the back of her mind – something was wrong about the new bartender, about Korra – but she couldn’t quite put her fingers on it.

She almost dozed off to sleep when the slight clicks on her window sent her into full alert. She reached for the hidden gun under the cushion. No one broke into Sato mansion, except—

She heard the sound of gun cocking at the same time the window snapped open and a figure stepped in. She stiffened. Fifty-fifty chance, she supposed, but it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

The lights suddenly went out, and she fired.

Only, something had grabbed her arm and shoved, effectively pointed the gun upwards to the ceiling. “Hey, it’s me,” the voice hushed, low and familiar. “Don’t worry, it’s me.”

Asami breathed out in relief, her shoulders relaxed a little as she realised who it was.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She gritted her teeth, putting the gun away. “I thought you were _them_!”

“Ah, but I am one of them though, you do realise,” The Avatar flashed her a toothy grin, “and you didn’t hear me knock. The rain was brutal, you know?”

“Serves you right.” Asami huffed, but still reached for the towel she’d stashed under the table and threw it over the Avatar’s dripping wet hair. “And you know what I mean. My father’s works made them angry. One group of people after me is enough – I don’t need you to add to my paranoia.”

She started scrubbing the Avatar’s hair when the latter's hand reached up to catch her wrist. One eye peeked out from under the towel and not for the first time, Asami wished she could find out what colour those eyes were.

“I’m— sorry.” The Avatar hesitated, but gave her a genuine smile. “Truly.”

Asami’s scowl faded away as she placed her lips on the other’s forehead. “Apologies accepted.”

The Avatar’s lips resumed its usual mischievous grin and pulled her down to a more proper, thorough kiss.

Later, when they were both spent and exhausted on her bed, Asami tentatively placed the back of her hand on the Avatar’s cheek and stroked gently, like she’d always done.

She didn’t know how long this thing – _them_ – had going on. She didn’t even know who the other girl really was, but if her lover didn’t want her to know, she’d have to be content with the idea that they, somehow, fit well together more than any two bodies had any rights to.

Or so she wanted to believe, anyway.

The Avatar hummed softly, her calloused hands rubbed circles along her back, and Asami drifted off to sleep.


	15. Imperfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had something a bit different in mind, but then...  
> I'm not sure what I've got here, but oh well~
> 
> Anyway, thanks to timezone - happy N7 day!  
> (although this has nothing to do with Mass Effect)  
> (well, it's still my day)

They said the Avatar had wings as white as snow, her skin as smooth as silk, and her face as beautiful as an angel’s.

“I don’t. Have wings, I mean.” She laughed, if a bit hesitantly.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

Her skin was not perfect, either.

She ran her fingers along Korra’ back, careful not to disturb the fresh wounds. Her lips trailed behind, peppering kisses along any area of unscarred skin she could find – which was becoming somewhat rare these days.

She did her best to hold the tears in and was glad when none fell.

“I’m still here,” Korra spoke softly as she turned around to face her, one hand cupping her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re here,” Asami repeated, voice somewhat shaken as she instinctively leaned into the warm touch. Blue eyes followed her motion until their forehead rested against each other’s, then Korra smiled.

It was contagious, as it had always been.

The kisses that followed were wet and slow and, perhaps, were full of promises. They were Korra’s way to reassure her, but Asami knew they could never give her the comfort she so desperately needed.

Korra knew that, too, but there was nothing either of them could do to change that.

So Asami just weaved her fingers into Korra’s soft hair and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Among the smell of blood, of antiseptics and bandages was Korra’s unmistakeable scent – a mix of sweat and salt and something else she couldn’t quite define – and maybe, this would have to be enough for now.


End file.
